


Friends

by grandmelon



Series: SouRin Summer Fest 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, SouRin Summer Fest 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouRin Summer Fest - Week Three - Outdoor Sports </p><p>After a game of football Kisumi and Rin wonder why Sousuke’s always so insistent that he didn’t have any friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Outdoor sports are like mentioned that counts… LOL but really I had fun writing this this a big hc I have so I had fun with it!

“Thanks so much for coming guys,” Kisumi said, “I know it’s just for fun, but it’s hard getting everyone together like that!”

 

“Well, it was fun,” Rin admitted, lifting his bag up his shoulder. “But did you really need us to come? It’s not like either sides had full teams.”

 

“That’s not the point! Besides if I didn’t ask you both to fill in for Takashi and Minato it would have been too small to be interesting,” Kisumi complained, shaking his head. “Football is best with big teams!”

 

“That’s true,” Rin hummed, looking back at Sousuke who was silently following them, eyes on the horizon. “I thought it’d be weird infringing on your school's mock matches, but seems like I didn’t have to worry, huh, Sousuke?”

 

“Hm?” Sousuke turned his attention back to them.

 

“You’re such a liar, saying you didn’t have any friends before,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Like half the kids at Kisumi’s school know you.”

 

“That doesn’t make them my friends,” Sousuke grumbled, shaking it off.

 

“Wait—what do you mean he said he didn’t have any friends! What about me!?” Kisumi balked, throwing an arm around Sousuke's shoulders. “That’s really rude you know!”

 

“Just the other day he was telling me I was his only friend,” Rin teased, adding fuel to the dramatic fire that was Kisumi. Kisumi dropped his head, fake crying into his hand.

 

“To think I was cast aside! Like trash! After all the years we’ve spent together!”

 

“I get it, I get it,” Sousuke said, trying to brush the other off. “So I had you and Rin.”

 

Rin laughed, bright and loud, Kisumi also chuckling as he let Sousuke go. The other was too ridiculous sometimes. Sousuke looked uncomfortable, but cracked a lopsided smile of his own as the two of them continued to have giggle fits.

 

“You know Rin, he was really popular back at Sano Middle School,” Kisumi said shaking his head. “All of the kids liked him! I heard it myself."

 

"Mr. Popular, huh? And here I was feeling sorry for him."

 

"It's true, it's true! He’s the only one who thought he didn’t have friends.”

 

“Wow, talk about harsh Sousuke,” Rin chided though his words couldn't stop the humor in his voice. “Why so cold?”

 

“They were just from school,” Sousuke said, trying to defend himself. “That hardly makes a friend.”

 

“Not true,” Kisumi cooed. “Ah, but we really can't blame Sousuke for not knowing that. After all, I know the real reason Sousuke thought he didn’t have any friends even though he did.”

 

“Yeah? Enlighten us,” Rin said, a smirk on his lips as he knocked elbows with Sousuke. Kisumi stopped in place arms crossed, and nose in the air like he was some kind of Sousuke-expert.

 

“Why of course it’s because he was so in love with you Rin!”

 

“What!?” Sousuke choked, embarrassed by the proclamation.

 

“And what does that have to do with him not having friends?” Rin asked, surprised but curious as to where his energetic friend's explanation could be going. Kisumi crossed over to Sousuke placing one hand on his shoulder and shaking his head as though he was lamenting something.

 

“Poor Sousuke, his little gay heart was so in love with you from the start Rin! It was obvious to me, even as a kid! He probably got all confused by what friendship was like because he was so focused on you,” Kisumi continued, putting a hand over his heart. “Not knowing the difference between romantic feelings and friendship must have skewed his views of what friends feel like, bless his soul.”

 

“Kisumi that’s,” Rin paused, watching Sousuke flounder in his shock. “That might actually be it, now that I think about it.”

 

“What do you mean—you actually believe him!?” Sousuke asked looking at Rin like he had been betrayed before sealing his mouth shut.

 

"Don't be like that Sou, I think it's sweet," Rin cooed, trying to hold down his grin. "It's kind of cute that you liked me that much."

 

Sousuke scowled, deep and menacing though small pout on his lips softened the blow as he walked by them. “I’m not listening to this, you two are ridiculous.”

 

“It’s the truth Sousuke! Don’t deny it!” Kisumi cackled, picking up his speed to catch up with the other. Sousuke's long legs had already carried him far ahead, and they would soon lead him astray if they didn’t catch up.

 

“It’s my bad Sousuke! I’ll make sure you have friends from now on!” Rin called, catching up to them. Even as he teased his heart was warm, matching his cheeks as he couldn't stop smiling.

 

He wasn't lying, he thought it was very, very sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://melonmachinery.tumblr.com)


End file.
